Schnee Dust Company (WoR episode)/Transcript
RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT SCHNEE DUST COMPANY Alright, alright, what was I supposed to talk about next? Uh... (flips pages) Oh! Oh-ho-ho-hooo boy! Yeah, okay! I've got a few words to say about this one. The Schnee Dust Company. Bunch of self-entitled, monopolizing, S-N-O-Bs, who only care about making a profit, no matter how many little people they gotta step on to make it happen. A-hem. (clears throat) But, uh, that's just my opinion. As you all know, survival on the world of Remnant depends almost entirely on a crystallized substance known as Dust. It powers our cities, fuels our machines and gives us a fighting chance against the creatures of Grimm. Which means it's extremely valuable. Nowadays, it's almost impossible to buy Dust products without the Schnee company snowflake stamped on the box. But it didn't always used to be that way. Nicholas Schnee was the son of a Dust miner turned soldier, born just after the Great War, and found himself at the perfect point in history to take full advantage of the world's next industrial revolution. The Kingdom of Mantle, soon to be Atlas, was in a transformative period. They found themselves on the forefront of technology, but realized they'd depleted nearly all of their natural resources to do so. That's where Old Nick came in. Rather than watch his Kingdom become dependent on the aid of others, young Nicholas Schnee decided to spend his days at combat school, his nights working alongside his father in the dwindling Mantle mines, and anytime in between learning everything he could about anything he didn't know. Heh. Kid had a fire in his belly. When his father died, he left his son everything he had. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Nick to set his plan into action. He left school, rallied all the men he could afford, and set out on an expedition to find a Dust deposit that could revitalize his Kingdom. And wouldn't you know, he actually pulled it off. Fast forward just a few years and the name Schnee suddenly meant something: quality, affordability, trust. See, all those years spent in combat school was so that Nick could personally oversee every new expedition. People appreciate a man who's willing to stick his neck out for them, and it's how the Schnee Dust Company earned the business of every Kingdom in Remnant. Unfortunately, it's also what led to an early retirement. Nick had started a family that missed him, and his body was tired. Years of working in Dust mines could have some nasty side effects on your health. And so entered Jacques Gelè. Having married into the family, Jacques decided to take the Schnee name over his own. He was... a lot of words I shouldn't repeat. But most importantly, he was a cunning businessman. Jacques managed to convince Nicholas that he was the perfect man to run the SDC in his place. And from a certain point of view, he was right. Under Jacques' leadership, the Schnee Dust Company has become more profitable than ever, completely dominating the industry, but at the cost of the company's soul. Cheap labor, dangerous working conditions, doing whatever it takes to destroy the competition, Jacques Schnee doesn't care about people. He cares about winning. That, and making sure he's got the best damn PR team in the world. The Schnee name still means something today... but, as for what it'll mean tomorrow, well, your guess is as good as mine. Category:Transcripts